Burning Bridges
by Greenerin
Summary: Bo x Tamsin, Romance, POV. Valkyrie's thougts of Bo including the events of TV-3 finale, as I see them. Viva Valkubus!


**"Burning Bridges"**

_Hello there! My inspiration made me create another story) This time it's a Lost Girl fic for all the fans of Bo x Tamsin._

_First of all, let me tell you this: VALKUBUS FTW! BOxTAMSIN ARE ABSOLUTELY, INCREDIBLY ADORABLE! I ship them really hard. Best LG couple ever, IMO. Tamsin is a stunning character)_

_As for the story - well, I decided to show Tamsin's feelings for Bo from the Valkyrie's point of view including her thoughts at the TV-3 finale. Since Rachel Skarsten confirmed she'll be in TV-4, all of us can be sure that Tamsin survived at the end of the season. But according to my plot, SHE still doesn't know that) So please don't classify this story as angst - remember that in reality there's a huge hope for the Valkubus evolution))_

_See ya! ______Enjoy & criticize_)  


* * *

Tamsin's POV

The noise of the engine sounds in my ears while our car is moving fast along the dusty road. I've just taken Dyson on board right after he finished off that psycho who appeared to be the Fae murderer. Good job, buddy.

It seems that right now both of us are too emotionally exhausted to discuss the main points of our current situation, so after exchanging a few phrases we spend some minutes in silence. That's when I find myself thinking of you, Bo.

Well, not surprising at all.

Who could have ever known how globally everything would change the day I met you. You appeared in my life only when it came to its end – such a sick joke, huh.. Anyway, since long ago the constant reminders of my age made me quite indifferent to most people I met, I wasn't ready for someone like you, I guess. That's why the effect you had on me was unexpected.

Ironically, all of it started with my desire to put you in prison since I believed you were guilty of regular murders of the Dark Fae. But time passed, my suspicions melted away gradually, and one day I found out all of a sudden that everyone I knew, everything I believed in – all of that didn't matter to me anymore in comparison with a certain Succubus. I've been living for many hundred years, yet it turned out I had no experience in communicating with such people. Such alluring, smart and enigmatic women who captivate others not just with their sensuality, but with their inner strength and gentleness. Oh yes. I've met creatures of many various kinds in my past; of course, there were interesting and tempting people among them, too, but I've never wished so much to bind my destiny with them before. To sacrifice anything for their well-being. To forget what surrounds me for just being near.

With all the qualities you possess you should have been born a Valkyrie, you know! Yet it doesn't matter. I like you the way you are, my stubborn Succubus. I do.

Jesus, just what have you done to me, Bo?

I've always considered myself strong. Self-reliant, too. And, well, smart. Being a Valkyrie has never made my life easier – on the contrary, I had to survive in the ill-disposed world full of blood, wars and fights, and the lessons it taught me were often unbelievably cruel and cost me too much. But on the other hand, one day I became completely certain that the experience I gained, knowledge and sex appeal would save me from all the troubles and mistakes that ever appeared on my way.

And it worked fine until recently. Until you came in sight and smashed my self-confidence with one blow, not even noticing it yourself.

A neutral Succubus suspected in a crime when we first met. The Morrigan's enemy who had a steady relationship with the Ash's human servant and could have sex with anybody she ever wished besides. The one for whom Dyson still is helplessly crazy – and did I mention that you two share an unfinished love story together?

Marvelous combination, isn't it.

According to all these points I was supposed to hate you since you're pretty much a pain in the ass. How the hell could I fall in love with you?!

No. The right question is - how would it be possible NOT to fall for you? You're.. You're incredible. Not like me. You're sincere. And kind. People you care for – I envy them. You can easily forget about yourself for keeping them alive and safe - I saw it so many times when you risked your life for Kenzi and others. "I wish I were your friend", that's what I thought when it became clear I couldn't hate you at all. But I also couldn't ignore your sexy appearance. Actually, you're SO completely my type I'd eat you wholly. So it made me want to become your lover naturally. I was captivated by you like a butterfly circling around the flame, even before we first kissed, I think. That's why that kiss made me eager for more, even though it was just for feeding you with my _chi_ and took an impressive amount of energy from my body. You told me that felt amazing - oh yeah, no wonder, Valkyries consist of pure power, after all. But, damn, that day I learned not only the fact that you're extremely loyal to anyone you love, but also how sweet your lips tasted.. I could hardly sleep the following night, like some sexually frustrated teenager! What a nonsense..

But I kept hanging out with you, knowing you better, thinking of you, and soon my wish changed. I suddenly understood that just being on good terms and even sleeping together wouldn't be enough. Not in the slightest.

Because I wanna be your beloved one.

How pathetic. A "dead woman" (well, you actually chose pretty right words to address me during our fight) whose life span is already coming to its end, falling in love with a young hot girl who has a whole life ahead of her. Shit.

Anyway, the day you got the invitation to the Dawning I just couldn't hold back anymore when you stabbed that nasty cowboy. Since I sort of respected your current relations with Lauren I decided not to try breaking your couple (yet), so my actions surprised me too. But kissing you again, this time _for real, _and feeling your touch felt so.. unbelievably nice. You surely got curious of what was going on in my head, and I.. I got utterly dumbstruck by emotions. Tenderness. Nervousness. Embarrassment. Jealousy. Joy. Complete vulnerability. You made me feel things that have been long forgotten. I tried to cover it up with witty jokes, as always, but I'm afraid not all managed to stay hidden behind my usual poker face.. Especially after everything you told me later at Lauren's place.

Straight after that the worst happened. I acknowledged you're the one whom Odin selected as his prey. His own daughter, damn it. He chose you to bring war, grief and chaos into the world of Fae.

And since all the Valkyries are obliged to serve him eternally, he wanted _me_ to lead you to him for what he called a "long-awaited family reunion".

Fuck. Oh, FUCK.

Never in my life have I considered any of his tasks impossible – I managed to complete all of them, even the hardest ones. That's the reason why I'm still alive, actually. And the fact that this time me, the mature Valkyrie, hesitated to fulfill the duty because of my own feelings, bugged me greatly. But more importantly, I just couldn't force myself to do anything bad to you.

I felt so awfully torn between my true wishes and obligations as Odin's servant. I knew too well what exactly that merciless and uncompromising god did to those who ever dared to act against his will. Just imagining it made me utterly terrified – even though I'm not a coward, believe me.

I was scared for your destiny, Bo, no less than for my own. My dread got more intensive when I understood that in the end it probably would harm you much more if I refused to take you there. I wished at least to be near when the time would come for you to face your father. That's why I tried to ignore my own feelings, oh yes, I did. So after sleepless weeks filled with alcohol and unending heart ache I decided to complete my duty after all – and nobody will ever know how hard it was to accept that decision. Now when I think that the elixir didn't work, it makes me relieved. But earlier when it happened, I didn't know what to do anymore when I lost both your trust in me and the only possibility to complete your daddy's task. I had no idea that it would be you who would make my doubts leave. You reminded me that I was not dead yet. And while I was listening to your supporting words and sharp commands, I slowly started to feel it – hot blood flowing through my veins. Erratic beat of my heart. A thin beam of hope. And finally, enough strength to face any danger in the name of my feelings for you.

I _am_ alive. I can choose my life course. And I still can support you in some other way instead of fulfilling your enemy's plans. I'll try even if there's no time left.

..Hearing that song and seeing my Master's shape ahead of us doesn't surprise me in the slightest. He gives me the last chance to prove my loyalty to him, doesn't he? He wants me to hand Dyson over for using the wolf as bait for Bo. That's his current move in this chess match. And if I disobey, he'll destroy me brutally. But I don't care anymore. Fuck with it.

You want to know my answer, right, Odin? Here it is.

I'm in love with your daughter. I won't betray her ever again. And though I can't protect Bo from you no matter what I do, at least I definitely will not help you anymore. Help you to change her, make her cruel and heartless monster who aims just for power. I refuse to be the puppet in your play from now on. And I know well that even if I persuade Dyson to escape, all the same he will be caught immediately. As for me.. My game is almost over. There's just one step left, I guess - and I'm not afraid anymore. That's why I won't stop the car or turn away.

"We all gotta die someday", I whisper never taking my eyes off Bo's dad. I hear Dyson shouting something to me. Sorry, wolf. Sorry I made the choice for both of us. But I know how deeply you love her. And if you were me and had to face this choice right now, you would have definitely done the same for her sake, too.

I push the accelerator to its limits. God, if only I could defeat Odin somehow!.. How desperately I wish that all of it was over, and that I was able to save Bo.. And be the one whom she would love back after all. Ha. I know it's not possible, not in this life. But it's ok. Maybe in the next one - right, Bo? Where there won't be Dyson or Lauren or anyone else. Where just the two of us will exist.

We approach the lonely figure in a split second, and obviously the car doesn't cause the god any harm. What a pity.

The payback comes immediately – dark suffocating smoke fills the car, it's everywhere – in my throat, in my lungs; Odin's incandescent rage embraces my whole body straightaway so I lose control and can not breathe in the end.

My vision gets blurry. Last thing I imagine is your face – your ivory face with those gorgeous eyes which can turn both brown and blue. This memory makes me smile. Hey, Bo.. Could you ever forgive me if Dyson died now? I still hope he finds a way to stay alive and protect you. Maybe someday you'll even feel sad for me, too. You probably will. Because you're kind, my dear Succubus..

Thank you for everything, Bo. Take care, ok? Stay strong for me. I believe you'll manage not to lose your inner self – even when having to fight the opponent who's absolutely invincible. You were right – now, facing my death I'm much more alive than ever before. And happier, too. Because I love you. I love you so much.

Bye.

_The end_


End file.
